1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanning actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanning laser radar devices, laser scanners, laser printers, laser markers, and object surveillance devices, for example, are known examples of devices that use a laser scanning device. Among these devices, the scanning laser radar device, which is deployed for prevention of vehicle collision, uses a scanning device having a leaf-spring type optical scanning actuator. In the leaf-spring type optical scanning actuator, an optical element such as a reflective mirror is fitted to a leaf spring member. The base of the leaf spring member is fixed and the tip is oscillated by an electromagnetic driving unit. A light beam from a light source fitted at a predetermined spot distinct from the spot where the leaf spring member is disposed, is scanned by the optical element by reflecting or refracting the light beam (see Patent document 1). Compared to a motor-type optical scanning actuator in which the light beam is oscillated by rotating the reflective mirror using a motor, the leaf-spring type optical scanning actuator has a simpler structure and is smaller, more rugged, and economical.
[Patent document 1] International Publication No. 02/008818 pamphlet